Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-100.0.66.6-20121126142204
best mordekaiser build is merc treads, wota, thornmail, fon, rabadons, lich bane. (in no particular order) ? let me explain: why no rylais? ? first of all it's stupid to build hp on morde since your shield should always be up. ? and shield takes reduced damage from armor and magic resist so you want a lot of that. ? second, all morde's abilities are multi-target or damage over time so the only way to get the full slow is if you hit 1 person with your Q. why not zhonyas then? well in any teamfight the enemy ranged adc can be your best and worst enemy... caitlyn for example can cc you and then use her E to stay out of your range... but if you get the ghost it gg. with thornmail you get twice the armor of zhonyas, you can negate adc lifesteal, and its pretty cheap. ? on many other champions zhonyas is far more helpful but on mordekaiser thornmail is best choice. ? so why fon over abysall scepter? ? well fon gives you the most magres of any other item, and you dont want to be buying too many mr items, but combine fon with merc treads and its a lot more mr than, say, sorc shoes and abysall. ? not only that but you get movespeed, which is helpful because you dont have any escapes and you also get a ton of hp regen which is nice because since i dont build as much damage with this build i dont get as much hp from spell vamp. so why lich bane over void staff? ? well to be honest, i often end up getting void staff anyway. ? it depends on the situation obviously, but if they arent building a ton of mr i think lich bane is the bestter choice. ? the mana is a loss, yes, but you get movespeed, magic resist, and the passive which is the main reaosn i get this will do a suprising amount of damage and is pretty legit. so anyway, between lich bane, merc treads, and force of nature, you get a ton of magic resist, and you get 100 armor from thornmail, so basically it ends up being really hard to take your shield down. ? i have a lot of damage, but its not so much that it gets "wasted" by overfilling the shield. ? take that excess damage and put it into defense and i get a perfect balance of damage and survivability to most efficently take advantage of his passive. ? not only that, but if you get caught off guard with your shield down, having a lot of resistance is gonna be better than a few hundred hp from rylais. ? and when fighting ad carries, you dont have to worry about being overhwhelmed by their consistent dps and lifesteal. ? and you have the combined movespeed between fon and lich bane so you end up being pretty fast as well. here is the perfect build: you can deal damage, and take a lot more, your lack of esccapes is less noticeable because of your fast movespeed, i can assure you there is no better all-round build.